


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by mingyi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyi/pseuds/mingyi





	Wake Me Up When September Ends

***

在哈米什二十岁的那年夏天，一位叫做切斯特·金的人带来了他父亲牺牲的消息。尽管哈米什早就知道父亲根本就不是一名裁缝，但他绝没有料到是这么危险的工作。

 

“你是否愿意加入我们？”金先生递给了他一枚金色的吊坠。

 

他曾经在父亲的相簿里见过这位先生，以及这个金色K的标志。

 

“当一名裁缝？”他眯着眼睛问道。

 

“当一名金士曼特工。”

 

***

哈利对着镜子最后调整了一下那条蓝底黑色细纹领带，然后转身看向了斜靠在床边的克里斯蒂娜。

 

“嘿！你觉得怎么样？”

 

“很好很好。”女孩百无聊赖地划着手机屏幕，头也没有抬。

 

“拜托——，”哈利转头重新看向镜子里的自己，“夸我也有点诚意嘛。”他抬了抬下巴抱怨道。

 

“哈利，这已经是你在过去一刻钟里换的第七条领带了，”克里斯蒂娜忍不住冲他翻了个白眼，“而且你自己也清楚，就算没有这些花里胡哨的装饰，你仍是大众瞩目的焦点。”

 

 

星期六的晚上是学员们例行的自由时间，他们大多会选择到离裁缝铺三个街区外的王尔德酒吧放纵一下自己，要是运气好的话说不定还能……

 

“有看上什么人吗？”克里斯蒂娜端着一杯轩尼诗凑过来。

 

“也许吧。”哈利戳着绿色的橄榄在那杯可怜的马丁尼里胡乱地搅动着。

 

“在哪儿？”她抿了一口杯里琥珀色的液体，随口一问，倒不是说真的有多大兴趣。

 

当酒香在唇齿间散开的时候，克里斯蒂娜才意识到、自从今天哈利走进酒吧，他的视线就没有离开过酒吧角落里的那个身影。女孩突然来了兴致，她顺着哈利的视线看了过去，一个高高瘦瘦的人独自坐在阴影里。

 

“那是谁？”她回过头看向哈利，掩饰不住脸上的笑意。

 

“我不清楚。”他顿了顿，“不过我会搞明白的。”

 

女孩耸了耸肩，侧过身给他让出一条道——她太了解哈利这种宛如捕食者般的眼神了。

 

哈利一仰头干掉了一整杯的马丁尼，略有些辛辣的液体顺着喉咙滑下，然后他突然跳下椅子，险些撞上了恰好路过的詹姆斯。

 

“哇哦！”穿着草绿色西装、叫詹姆斯的人一边夸张地护着手中酒杯，一边在震耳的音乐下刻意拔高嗓音，“难道我们的哈利·哈特先生又找到一个倒霉蛋了吗？”

走在詹姆斯旁边那个戴眼镜的男孩叹了一口气，从胸口取出手帕轻轻擦了擦溅在身上的酒液。“所以哈利，这次是谁？”

 

“他也不知道。”克里斯蒂娜插了进来，对着角落里努了努嘴，“你甚至看不清那个人的脸。”

 

“一杯白兰地，谢谢。”亚力克斯对着酒保说道。显然他们其中有人的确不在意哈利这次又准备和谁搞上。

 

倒是詹姆斯兴致勃勃地一屁股霸占了哈利刚刚坐着的椅子，“你是说，你甚至不清楚他是男孩还是女孩？”

 

克里斯蒂娜点了点头，“你甚至不清楚他到底长得怎么样。”

 

 

哈利穿过舞池，五颜六色的灯光扫射在他身上，几个貌似面熟却又叫不上名字的女孩冲他挥了挥手。这一次哈利没有像往常那样停下来为她们点上两杯酒，而是径直地走下台阶。他的视线从未离开过坐在酒吧角落里的那个人。走近了哈利才看清这大概是和他差不多年纪的男孩，他戴着一顶针织帽、裹着件黑色毛衣，手边放着一杯金汤力，和整个酒吧嘈杂氛围总显得有些格格不入。

 

“看上去你是一个人来的？”哈利随意地跨坐到男孩旁边的椅子上。

 

男孩转过头，显然没有预料到有人会过来搭话，他露出了一个疑惑表情、像是想要确认对方确实是在和自己说话。

 

哈利路亚，哈利克制住大叫一声的冲动——这个男孩远比他所期待的好看得多。他冲他露出了自己最招牌的笑容。

 

“是。”单音节的词从男孩嘴里吐出，说完后他的视线从哈利身上移开，又恢复了之前的坐姿。

 

好家伙！竟然还是苏格兰男孩！哈利就差当场吹一声口哨。

 

“我猜你也许想要有个伴儿，”哈利又凑近了些，热气呼在对方的耳朵上，“一个人在这种黑暗的角落干坐上一晚上可够无聊的。”他努力让自己的语气显得随便一些，就像是平常那样不那么在乎的普通客套。

 

“一个人坐在这里观察酒吧里的人也挺有趣。”男孩不动声色地拉开了两人的距离。

 

很明显的拒绝。

 

哈利对自己有些生气。这个男孩本就和酒吧里其他的人不一样，他竟然蠢到用对付那些巴不得爬上他的床的人的攻势吓走了眼前的人。

 

哈利有些不甘心。他清了清嗓子，站起身向男孩伸出了手：“我们重新认识一下吧，我叫哈利·哈特。”

 

男孩看了他两秒，然后回握上去。“梅林。”

 

“梅……梅林？？”哈利不可置信地看着他，“这是你的真名？”

 

男孩也站了起来，歪了歪头对刚才的反问不可置否，“很抱歉，哈利·波特先生。我想我得离开了。”

 

“什……什么？为什么？现在还很早……”哈利不自觉地抓住了自称和魔法师同名男孩的胳膊。然后像是做错了什么一样松开了手。

 

该死的，在过去一刻钟里发生的事要是被詹姆斯那帮人知道了，不仅自己情场名声不保，保不准还能被他们笑话上一辈子。他有些庆幸这一切发生在酒吧里没人关注的黑暗的角落里。

 

然后他听见了一声轻笑，“说实话，你的确很迷人，哈利·哈特。只是我觉得我并不是你想要找的那种。”

 

动人的苏格兰腔在耳边回荡，哈利愣了几秒才反应过来男孩口中他想要找的“那种”是什么意思。当他回过神来才发现面前的人已经离开了。

 

见鬼的，自己甚至还不知道他的大名。

 

***

哈米什震惊地看着周围的一切。要他说，英格兰的空气就和苏格兰高地上的闻起来不一样。而刚刚乘坐的超音速子弹列车，以及眼前这个始于一家不起眼的裁缝铺、所建立的庞大的地下军火储备仓库，都是他从未敢想象的。

 

“你父亲也有过这种表情，”切斯特拍了拍他的肩，“我们都有过。”

 

哈米什跟着切斯特·金走进训练室，一群和他差不多大的年轻人正围坐在地上。当他们看见进来的人后，纷纷起身向表示致意。

 

“亚瑟。”哈米什听见他们这样称呼金。

 

当他们注意到切斯特身后还跟着一个人时，其中一些年轻人难掩好奇地开始交头接耳。

 

就在切斯特想要把他介绍给学员们的时候，一个男孩气喘吁吁地撞门进来。

 

“哈利，你又迟到了。”切斯特叹了一口气，甚至没有费心回头。

 

哈利？

 

哈米什下意识地回头，然后对上了那双眼睛。那双在昨晚热烈地看向他的眼睛。

 

哈米什看得出，迟到的男孩显然也愣住了，他匆匆归队的步子瞬间慢了下来，眼神却没有离开过自己。他是哈利，哈利·哈特，哈米什脑子里有个声音响起，不要装作你不记得。

于是他向男孩轻轻地点了点头。对方像是终于调整好了自己的呼吸，冲自己也稍稍勾了勾嘴角。

 

“哈米什·默里。”等哈利回到队伍里去后，切斯特这么介绍道，“以后他就是你们中的一员了。”

 

 

TBC.

 

注 ①九月新建文档的时候被绿日的这首「在九月结束前叫醒我」循环了，当时的笔记是“ 感觉是很            适合所有脸强cp的BGM(x ”，然而现在并不知道那时的心情了。

    ②帕西瓦尔私设真名叫亚力克斯是按演员阿拉斯泰尔·麦金托什取的。

    ②哈利·波特和梅林，霍格沃兹的两位伟大巫师。

    ③叫梅林哈米什还挺不习惯的，姓默里(Murray)是之前黎没缘太太根据tartan推测的。


End file.
